1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving a signal in a multi-antenna communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving a signal using a pre-rake scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an existing pre-rake transmission scheme is applied to a base station of a Code Division Multiplexing (CDM)/Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system using a Time Division Duplex (TDD) scheme, a terminal may achieve the equivalent multipath diversity effect to a rake receiver without using a separate diversity synthesis circuit.
The pre-rake transmission scheme may transmit signals using a relatively large number of paths compared to a general CDM/CDMA scheme that transmits signals using a single path. Therefore, the pre-rake transmission scheme may be significantly affected by multi-path interference (MPI) or multiple access interference (MAI) corresponding to a principal interference problem of a radio communication system. Accordingly, when the pre-rake transmission scheme is applied to the radio communication system, a bit error rate (BER) performance of the radio communication system may be significantly deteriorated, which may result in decreasing a data reception rate.
To overcome the above interference problem, an interference cancellation unit may be needed to be additionally installed in the radio communication system. However, an effective interference cancellation technology does not currently exist. In addition, an interference cancellation technology may not be easily realized and may increase a load on hardware. Accordingly, advantages of pre-rake used to simplify a configuration of a terminal may not be utilized.